Dark Past Beutiful Hero
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: This story is mainly about Jericho and how he finds love although his disablity. This story is awesome. And has everything suspence, love, action, and of course some comedy provided mainly by beast boy.
1. The new girl with a death wish

_This is a fan fiction about Jericho. I have read some fan fictions about slade being his father but i dont know if that is true. Well in this one it is. p.s. incase u don't get it right away Kateii/Melody is my OC (original character). This is pretty kewl i guess. If i get some responces i will write more._

Jericho awoke to a red blinking light and a serin going off. It was the unwelcomeing call of battle. He has been living with the titans since they defeted the Brotherhood of Evil. So he had grown quit used to sleepless nights. He rushed out of his room to find the rest of his teem standing in frount of a huge monitor. He gave them a puzzeled look as he walked into the room as if to say, What's wrong now? Cyborg caught on instantly.

"There is a disterbance in the city," he said, "a new villan perhaps."

"Or a new hero if we can get to her in time," Beast Boy looked overly confident in his idea.

"Although she hasn't really done much to the city she is making a lot of noise with that voice of hers," Cyborg looked back a Jericho. Jericho nodded his head. They headed out the door.

They got to the city in time to see the girl jump off a building. Starfire looked horrified at this movment. She flew to catch her. The girl twisted and turn avoiding starfire. Next Raven chanted her normal words. A black disk formed underneath the girl. She easily avioded it.

"Robin I don't think she wants to be saved," Beast Boy said a little worried before he transformed into a terradactyl in an adempt to save her. He missed. She fell faster. It seemed like none of the titans could do anything. All this time Jericho watched silently. What eles could he do. He noticed her position he moved a couple feet to the left and stuck his arms out. The girl fell into them and Jericho clapts to the ground from the forse of the fall. The whole team gathers around in consern.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Starfire asked with a puzzled look on her face. A red and yellow blur rushed past and stops by the girls head. Smoke clears and Kid Flash stands there and stare at her.

"She will be fine," he said then rush around to the otherside, "if i know Mel she'll be up on her feet in no time at all." The girl opens her eyes. Kid Flash ruses back up to her head.

"What did I tell you?" he said with a smerk. The girl sits up and looks around.

"Where the heck am I?" she looks at the Teen Titans.

" Hi Melody! Now what have I told you about jumping off of buildings?"

"Uh sorry Flash I couldn't help myself." "I'm so sorry guys," Flash says with a humerous look on his face,

"She does this about once a day. We just happen to be in your town when she did it."

"Well why does she do it?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know she won't tell me." "Jericho this is where you come in." Robin said looking at Jericho. Jericho nodded his head and smiled. He wished he could tell the pretty girl laying in his lap that this wouldn't hurt, but sadly he couldn't he knew wat would happen if he talked.He slowly faded into her body and started rumeging around in her mind.

"Jericho are you in?" Robin more like demanded instead of asked.

"Yeah," he said, "but this feels so weird i've never been inside a girls body before."

"Well stop fooling around," Robin said, "she could be a real threat to the city and herself."

"Um she thinks that she is a freak and a monster. She also thinks she was a mistake. A dauter of the devil and never loved. I don't blame her her parents tried to kill her at the age of 5 by burning down there house. Her parents ended up dieing and she doen't know where her twin brother is." Jericho took a big breath and phased back out of her body. "uh that still was magerly weird," Jericho thought to himself. He looked back at the girl who had a mad look on her face.

"Why the heck did you do that for.STAY OUT OF MY HEAD." she stared at Jericho with an angry exspretion. Jericho stood up an ofered the girl a hand. "No thank you," she said annyod, "I can get up myself." She stood up and look around again. "So who are you guys. I mean I know flash but I have no clue about you guys." She looked at Jericho and then at the rest of the titans.

"I'm Robin." he said.

"And my name is Starfire. It is very nice to meet you."

"I'm Cyborg and this is Raven. She isn't very socil so it's best if you stay on her good side." Raven gave Cyborg a angry glare.

"And I am Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Garfield," Cyborg whispered loadly.

Beast Boy Blushed. "I prefer Beast Boy or BB."

The girl looked at Jericho. "Oh he doesn't talk," BB said, "but his name is Jericho."

"Do you write?" she asked Jericho. Jericho nodded his head yes. "Well then I expect a 3 page apology letter from you." Jericho's eyes opened wider.

"Nah just kidding you. I'm Melody well thats not my real name. My real name is Kateii. So you guys have powers too huh?"

"Well yeah," Beast Boy said, "what can you do?" " I am a seiren." she said boasting.

"You can scream loud. Big deal I hear Seirens almost every day." Beast Boy looked at her like she was nothing specil. She knew she couldn't tell them the full exsent of her powers. At least not yet.

"No not like that you idiot," she said directing her mad look at Beast Boy. " I can sing songs and make people fall in love, be my slave, or even slowly and painfully die. Oh and if I find the right song I can copy other powers that i've seen before. But the power I like most is to look into people's eyes and experience thir past." she smiled and looked around. Now Beast Boy looked impressed.

"WOW!!! Are you going to find a song to go with my powers!!!"

"Quit possible. I already have a song for flashes power." she smiled and looked back at Flash who was just sitting on the ground with a bored look on his face.

"Yep," he said kind of depressed, "I am no longer the fastest person alive any more, but I am the fastest boy."

"Well I will give you props on that," Kateii yawned.

"Do you need somewhere to crash," Robin asked.

"Um I was actully wondering if you guys could keep Mel for me. There are alot of people after her and I can keep saveing her butt everytime shes in trouble. Thats the reason why we came here in the first place." Flash looked at Robin with hopeful eyes.

"Oh please Robin," Starfire begged, "it will be so much fun to have another female in the tower."

"And what am I choped liver," Raven said annoyed by the fact Starfire excluded her.

"No you are not choped liver you are Raven," Starfire said amused by the fact Raven had to ask if she was choped liver or not.

"It is fine for now," Robin said.

"Thanks but there are things you need to know," Flash said "1.she doesn't eat meat," Beast Boy gave a thumbs up and smiles, "2. She LOVES music, 3.She doesn't sleep, 4.She is very introverted, and 5.Her hair changes length and color with her moods."

"Wow that is a lot to remember."

"No big Robin I've got it all saved here in my CPU."

"Smart thinking Cyborg," Robin said with a smile, "so what do you think Melody would you like to come live with the Titans West?"

"Uh I guess so. Is there cable?"

"Well duh one thousand and six channels" BB smiled.

"Well then duh."


	2. visions and love

_I got a great idea while sitting in spanish.That I should put MasyMenos in this one.Just because I wanted to show off my mad spanish skills.**YES THERE WILL BE TRANSLATIONS!!!!!!!**Well I hope you like it there is a bit of star&Robin and no BB&Terra this time and none my weird couple Cy&Rae but there is a bunch of Jeri&Mel_

Jericho awoke about 10 the next morning to the smell of pancakes.He didn't remember about the girl untill he walked into the living room.Beast Boy was sitting there eating tofu bacon with her.And she was enjoying it.She was the only person in the world that will touch tofu bacon besides Beast Boy.This girl was defenetly one of a kind.He walked to the kitchen and sat down beside Robin.He didn't notice much he was to busy starring blankly at Starfire.He always did this in the morning.Starfire didn't seem to mind at all.She was to busy putting 12 gallons of mustrd on her pancakes.Sudenly the t.v. turn into the monitor.

"¡Ayuda¡Ayuda! El Este de titanes es atacado. Apure por favor ellos ya consiguieron Aqua Lad." Mas and Menos were talking faster then they could run.

"Woh slowdown guys I can't understand a thing you just said," Robin looked at his distrest little friends.

"Por supuesto no usted idiota. ¡HABLAMOS EN español," Mas said frusterated.

"Well the first thing they said was "Help! Help! Titans East is under attack.Please hurry they already got Aqua Lad." and the second thing they said was, "of course not you idiot. WE ARE SPEAKING IN SPANISH!". Kateii looked at her friends who looked atsonished that she could understand.

"Quiero a esta chica. Ella es bonita y lista. " Mas looked at Kateii.

"What did he say." Beast Boy asked with curious eyes.

"He said, "I like this girl. She is pretty and smart."And to that I say Gracias mucho. Y no preocupa estaremos allí en un dos por tres. That means, Thank you very much. And don't worry we will be there in no time." Kateii looked very pleased with herself.

"Well then what are we waiting for," Robin said, "are friends are in trouble. TITANS GO!!!"

"¡Gracias Titanes¡Ahora apure POR FAVOR! " Mas and Menos ran off.

"That means," Kateii said with a sigh, "Thank you Titans! Now hurry PLEASE!" They arrived at Titans east just in time. Mas and Menos raced out and hid behind Kateii.

"fue impresionante," Mas said out of breath. "Aqua Lad, Bumble Bee, Speedy, todos son idos," Menos added.

"Ah you can guess at that one I am tired of translating." Kateii said. "

sí por qué hace no usted da a esta chica que un reast aprende algún español que por qué hace no usted," Mas said angrly.

"That little dude is right. Give me a break and learn some spanish already."

"Okay, Do you know who attacked you," Robin said to them.

"Señor Slade," Mas and Menos said in unision.

"Robin we can't just leave them here," Cyborg said looking at Robin.

"Cyborg is right," Raven agreed, "it would be far to dangerous." "Why, why did Slade attack you guys. If he's ploting something I want to know NOW," Robin was turning red with anger. It has been almost a year since he last faught Slade. What did he want now.

"Pues él dijo que algo acerca de querer saber donde señor Josph fue," Mas said. He had know clue who Josph was. Jericho tryed to hide his distrest exsperetion on his face. Kateii caught a glimps of it. She knew something was differant about Jericho from the moment she saw him. And she kind of liked it.

"Josph," she repeted outloud. That name sounded so fimilur. Like something from a dream. Or a nightmare. She looked back at Jericho. She was sure he was hiding something. Jericho was lost in his own train of thought. Memories of life before the Titans. The good ones, and the bad. The day he lost his voice. He was so young. So ful of life. Why, why did that have to happen. It ruined his life. No, it wasn't that it was him. His father.

"Jericho are you okay?" BB asked his friend who looked a little strest out at the moment. Jericho nodded his head. It was all he could do.

"Let's get back to the tower, "Robin said, "If Slade is on the loose I want him found now!!!" "qué es supusimos hacer," Menos asked worried.

"Yeah what should they do Robin. What if this Slade dude comes back?" Kateii looked at Robin.

"Shes got a point there Robin. Slade odviously didn't find what he was looking for." Cyborg said.

"We should be looking for the Josph guy, not for Slade." For once Beast Boy knew what he was talking about.

"Mas and Menos can come back to the tower with us," Robin finally said.

"Well then lets go," Starfire said. They returned to the tower in know time. Robin and Cyborg took Mas and Menos in another room to ask them some questions, Raven went back to her room, and Starfire had left to go to the mall. Kateii and Jericho were now alone. Jericho took out a note pad that was convintly located under the couch. Along with the remote that noone could ever seem to find. Jericho couldn't understand why they couldn't just get up and change the channel by hand. He fliped thdrough the pages untill he found one that said, Hey What Up.

"Oh not much I guess," She replied.

He got a pen out of the spril on his note pad and wrote down, "you are probably wondering who Slade is," She read it sliently.

"Nope not really. I read Raven's mind and found out all about him. Oh Raven let me by the way."

He gave her a suprized look the wrote, "Well I should hope so." She laughed. Jericho just gave her a slilent smile. Sudenly out of nowhere a wormhole opened up, thoughing Kateii and Jericho on to the floor. 3 kids steped out of the wormhole. A boy about 13 that looked exactly like, Jericho except for the fact he had dark black hair, wore an out fit alot like Jericho's but in a deep shade of blue, 2 girls, Possably twins. They were about 10 or 11. They both wore Red and black skirts and black turtle necks. One girl had long blond hair. The other one had black with unusual purple highlights. The wormhole closed. They droped something on the ground. It looked alot like the time travel thing the titans took from Warp.

"Angel what have I told you about playing with Daddy's things." The boy looks at the blond headed girl. Raven ran into the room, soon followed by Cyborg, Robin, Mas, and Menos. Jericho stood up and offured Kateii a hand. This time she smiled at the gesture and let him help her up.

"Um I don't mean to be rude," Robin said looking at the 3 kids in the middle of the room, "but who are you."

"You may not wanta seen rude but ya do," the little girl with black and purple hair replied.

"Nevaeh watch your mouth," the boy said sounding really sturn. "I apologize for my sister's mouth. Shes just like her mother. I'm Joe, and these are my sisters. The blond ones Angel and the one with the freaky hair is Nevaeh. I guess we acidentaly traveled to your time." Nevaeh punched her older brother in the arm.

"Well why are you here," Raven said.

"Oh yeah about that Angel was playing with somethings in the of limits room and she sort of touched this time machine thing." Joe looked at Angel. Angel caught on insintly that she was ment to apologize. She signed the words i'm sorry.

"Why is she moving her hands like that?" Robin asked

"It's sign laungued," Joe answered, "she can't talk."

Jericho's eyes shot open then droped to he floor as if to say, "i know exactly how she feels." It was when he looked at the floor when he noticed him and Kateii were still holding hands. He blushed and looked the other way. He was secretly hoping Kateii didn't notice. He didn't want to let go. The blond her looked at her brother and the at Jericho. Her sister did the same. They both looed at each other. Raven could tell that they were haveing a phycic conversation.

"Say Joe," Robin said with a glare, "by any chance is your name Josph." "Yep Josph William Wilson Jr. to be exact." now Jericho really looked stressed. Except for the Jr. part that is his name exactly. Could this really be his son, could that be his future family. It would all make perfect sence they all looked like him. Except for Nevaeh whom he was guessing looked more like her mother. But who was there mother. Who did he. Sudenly Beast boy and Starfire came into the room.

"Okay why are there 3 little kids in the livingroom and why are Kateii and Jericho holding hands," Beast Boy asked with a deeply confused look on his face. Jericho's face turned beat red instinly. Kateii just played it kewl and slowly let go, putting the other hand behind her back. Damnit she thought to herself. Secretly she wanted to hold his hand. She look at Neveah. "

Naevaeh is it," She asked "Yep," she answered back. "Is your hair naturally like that?"

"Yeah pretty weird ain't it," she said smiling, "my mom's hair is exactly the same, but my hair isn't alway like this," she said. curious eyes were hanging on to her every word. Kateii looked exspeshaly suprized. In all her life she only knew 1 person whoes hair was naturaly like that...hers.

"Robin do you think the Slades looking for the orginal, or this kid," Cyborg said looking at Robin.

"I don't know and I don't want to waste time trying to figure it out." Beast Boy looked at the kids and then at Kateii and Jericho. Countinued doing this for quite a while.

"Beast Boy do you find something intresting between are visitors and Kateii and Jericho?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Oh no they just look a lot like each other," Beast Boy said snapping instantly out of his trance like state.

"Uh sorry about suddently busting in like that," Joe said.

"Yeah it will never happen again," Angel signed to them.

"Bye byez see you all in the future," Nevaeh said looking mainly at Kateii and Jericho. Joe picked up the warmhole generator and they went back to there own time. Not 10 seconds after they left and Slade came on the T.V.

"Titans surrender Josph and your friends will be unharmed," Slade said. Jericho was hiding behind Kateii but he made it look like that was where he was naturly positioned. On the screen it showed most of the members of titans east traped in a electric cage.

"Who is this Josph," Robin said looking angerly at Slade.

"You know damn good and well who he is now bring him to me or your friends die," Slade started yell and shock titans east untill the pasted out. "Consider this a warning," He said right before the shot faded out.

"I got a lock on his location," Cyborg said, "But it's not gonna do us any good if we don't have this Josph guy."

"As much as I hate it your right Cyborg. We'll have to wait untill we can find him." Robin didn't look pleased with the idea of waiting.

"What should I do," Jericho thought to himself. "If I tell them they will definetly kill me but if i do then they will be killed and I don't want any one to die. Kateii was still a bit shook up from her first encounter will this Mystrious Slade. She needed to find Josph. And Jericho looked like he was hiding something. She turned to looked at Jericho. She knew going this far into his mind would be risky but if she wanted to save titans east then she was going to have to. Jericho turned to see what she was looking at, then he turned to look at her. There eyes met. Kateii was thrown backwards. It was like she was being held agents the wall. Her throt started to bleed. Raven knew exactly what was going on. Kateii had gone into the past. She was feeling all the pain Jericho had ever felt. All the sights and all the sounds that has ever happened to him. Kateii fell to the floor. Raven decided that it was best if she didn't tell. At least not yet. Jericho picked Kateii up and took her to the small medical center there in the tower.

Hours passed before Kateii finally woke up. All the titans gathered around. Questions started poaring in, except from Jericho and Raven that is. They both knew what happened. Jericho knew the feeling of going into people's minds so he knew what it felt to have people go into his. He knew what she saw. And he could tell by her exspretion that she didn't like it. She knew about everything now, his past, his accident, and even his father. He had no idea when she would tell them if she even would.

"Are you feeling okay?" Robin asked. It was the first time she had ever heard such sincerity in his voice. He was alway stern and serious. Trying to hide the real him to keep his team together. Mas and Menos ran out of the room. They returned a few moments later with a bunch of flowers and ballons. They smiled and then ran off with Cyborg to do some more test.

"I'll be fine Robin," Kateii said a little werry.

"Okay but if you need anything just hollor," He took off to go help Cyborg.

"My friend if there is any thing I can do to help please notify me at once," Starfire looked very worried. She had no idea what happened. Kateii knew that and was glad. She had only known Starfire for a short time but from the way flash had discribled her she would blow it all out of proportion. Raven just looked at Kateii a moment and then went back to her room to try to figure out what happened in Jericho's past. Jericho wrote soething down on a notepad, set it down by Kateii and left. Kateii picked it up.

"Meet me on the roof when you feel better. I'll be up there till 12 am. She layed in the hospital bed for a few more hours just watching t.v. and eating some tofu that Beast Boy brought her. It was about 10 when she finally went up to the roof. It had started pouring so she was hoping Jericho hadn't went to bed. She didn't bother bringing an umbrella. Jericho was sitting on the ledge playing his guitar. The melody was so sweet. She felt as if she could sing along. Jericho stoped playing when his heard the door close. He knew now that he could cominitcated telepathicly with her.

"What did you tell them?" Jericho scream. His thoughts were loud and demanding.

"Nothing," She answered back, "I know you don't want them to know. I would never tell them stuff like that."

"I don't belive you. You lying," He bacame more angery. Kateii looked at him with sad eyes. Jericho was pretty sure she was crying. But he couldn't tell because of the rain. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I didn't tell them. Trust me would never. So what if Slades your father. I won't treat you any different, " she looked into his eyes again. This time nothing happened. She all ready knew all that she could find out. Jericho walked until he was directly in frount of Kateii. They were about the same highth. Jericho looked back at Kateii. So many times has he thought about this moment. He knew from movies that this is when he slowly moves forward and hope she moves the rest of the way for a kiss. He did exactly that. He leaned forward. Kateii hestitaded for a second. Then started to move in. It would have been the perfect moment. When suddenly Slade jumped onto the roof. Kateii and Jericho jumped back.

"Well then," Slade said with a sterness in his voice, "I see you have been caught." Kateii looked at Slade for a moment before pulling out 2 curved blades.

"Jericho go get the titans i'll keep him busy," Kateii yelled back to Jericho. He nodded and headed back teards the door.

"Well then Josph, I can see you don't want to come with me. Then I will just have to settel for this girl," Slade grabed Kateii. There was nothing he could do. Jericho's eyes widened as Slade jumped of the roof. Kateii kicking and screaming draped over his shoulder. He could get the titans. Not yet. He was in too much shock. It was all his fault. He fell to his knees. And although his screams were silent. They ecoed out though the would. Such pain. He was thankful that in the rain noone could see his tears. He layed down on the wet ground. And waited till the Titans found him.


End file.
